


WE ARE VICTORI-kiss?

by merryfortune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Lots of kissing, M/M, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a gruelling match of volleyball. They had slammed against their limits a long time ago. Nekoma had proved themselves to be more than worthy but Karasuno met them each time. They could barely break deuce in the first set but it became an even bigger match in the second set. The final score had been declared. Everyone stank and was drenched in sweat. Both teams stood around like zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WE ARE VICTORI-kiss?

It had been a gruelling match of volleyball. They had slammed against their limits a long time ago. Nekoma had proved themselves to be more than worthy but Karasuno met them each time. They could barely break deuce in the first set but it became an even bigger match in the second set. The final score had been declared. Everyone stank and was drenched in sweat. Both teams stood around like zombies. The crowd held their breath. The volleyball’s smash against the floor still echoed.

The referee raised his arm and declared Karasuno to be the winners at forty to thirty-eight. The match of destiny had come to its exhausting but riveting conclusion.

Victory was a sweet, sweet sensation that started at the pit of their stomachs and rose to the tips of their noses and sank into the soles of their tired, achy feet. People clapped and whooped and hollered.

Nekoma had to applaud their rivals because after such a match, it felt like they were winners to for coming so close and after so long.

‘We did it!’ crooned Hinata and he leapt into the air. The beautiful sensation of victory was enough to revive him and bring forth a final burst of energy.

Suga and Daichi exchanged agonised expressions and grinned. They had all done it. The two crashed against each other and began to kiss. Their technique was passionate but domestic. ‘Mum, Dad, save the PDA for later, we’re on live television.’ joked Ennoshita.

The celebrations until this point had been huge and san so this the point of no return in which lustful insanity began. Competitions could be borne of the strangest things it seemed as Tsukishima, of all people, decided to sweep Yamaguchi off of his feet and they also began to kiss. Their technique was romantic and close-mouthed, unlike the parents of the team.

Detecting the rushed movements on the court, Kageyama instantly knew what was happening and he knew too well that Tsukishima was dashing to Yamaguchi and that’s when Kageyama knew that he couldn’t lose in a competition of “who-made-the-cutest-couple-and-best-kissers”.

Kageyama swooped in on Hinata and grabbed his shoulders. He bent down and kissed Hinata who was more than happy to recricate. Their kissing was messy and became raunchy when Hinata decided to become handsy towards Kageyama’s ass.

The crowd had no clue what was happening and even Nekoma was feeling second-hand embarrassment from the amount of PDA happening: except for their setter and middle-blocker captain. ‘We can’t let them have all the fun can we?’ Kuroo whispered to Kenma.

‘Yes, yes we can.’ Kenma mumbled but he allowed Kuroo to give him a chaste peck on the side of his forehead.

Nishinoya hurriedly glanced around, a tad jealous. ‘Asahi!’ he yelled. ‘Don’t leave me out of this!’ The libero bounced towards the team ace who was weak at the knees and wanted no part in this. Nishinoya jumped onto Asahi’s back and perched himself over Asahi’s shoulders. He leaned over Asahi’s head and further messed up his long hair. Asahi’s vision became engulfed by Nishinoya’s beaming face. ‘Let’s kiss too!’ Nishinoya declared and he pecked Asahi’s forehead.

Tanaka glanced around and spotted the news crew who were stunned and trying to work out whether or not to continue rolling or to cut off the live news coverage. He then glanced over to the managers, Kiyoko and Yachi. They were bouncy and happy.

‘Quick, quick, kiss me before Tanaka thinks he can.’ Kiyoko blurted out and Yachi blushed profusely. Their hands intertwined and they were quickly caught up in the moment, like everyone else. They leaned in and chastely kissed each other with feminine tenderness. Their faces quickly grew very red.

Tanaka watched and sank to his knees. He quietly began to sing a Western song he knew. Well, he only knew of it as he could only remember one lyric. He butchered it horribly: ‘I’m so lonely, Mister Lonely!’ he wailed with singsong tones.

Ukai couldn’t help but watch in awe. He tried not to laugh but everyone was macking on everyone else and it was hilarious. He had no clue what the consequences of these actions would be but at least they were going to be memorable. He also spied the Nekoma setter and captain getting in on the homoerotic hype his kids had created. He glanced at Takeda and went: ‘What the hell? C’mere, you.’ He hugged the tiny teacher. Ukai buried his face in Takeda’s hair and gave him a muffled and supposedly platonic kiss. Takeda’s pale face soon became redder than a rose. They both hid the same thought: _Not like we haven’t done worse drunk._

And everyone watched. They were silent and in awe. Then it dawned on them: no wonder the students and faculty representing Karasuno were so smooth and coordinated.

Later that day, Ukai couldn’t help but declare: “Keep your hands, feet, and anything else to yourself” whilst they were boarding the bus. They also discovered that during the entire fiasco, the reporting news crew had made the executive decision to only record Tanaka’s horrible singing with a badly done close up of his face. Tanaka was now basking in fifteen minutes of fame.


End file.
